ultimatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec the Undying.
Alec the undying is een loyale dienaar van the army of shadows, hij is zowel de vierde, de negende, de twaalfde, de zestiende en de vierentwintigste conqueror. Hij is in zijn levens veranderd van een mens van vlees en bloed in een bijna volledige robot. Background Information: Alec werd geboren in het jaar 105 voor christus op een planeet genaamd Gaiza, dit was toen een bosplaneet met steden en oceanen. Hij was een mens met een ongelovelijke machtshonger, hij werd geboren met de superkracht om het element Electriciteit te beheersen. Hij vermoorde per ongeluk zijn hele familie en alle andere bewoners van zijn dorp door tijdens een nachtmerrie de hele stad te electrocuteren en in de brand te steken. Hij is extreem intelligent, nog intelligenter dan Mortum Blackheart. Hij houdt van oorlog en gevechten. In het jaar 84 voor christus werd hij gerecruteerd door Max, The lord of the dead om de vierde conqueror te worden. Hij nam dit aanbod met open armen aan en ging met max mee. Hij kreeg enhancements op zijn electriciteitskrachten en hij werd een zeer krachtige shadowlord. Hij vocht graag met een katana die hij dan onder stroom zette, Hij was hierdoor heel krachtig omdat hij alle mensen met een stalen wapen die hun huid aanraakte kon electrocuteren met zijn katana. Alec genoot hier erg van. Alec's eerste dood was gebeurde door Tempus Oromis, Max zijn tijdreizende aartsvijand uit een andere tijdlijn. Tempus stak hem dood met een speer door zijn hart. Max bewaarde zijn lichaam voor het geval hij hem weer nodig zou hebben, want zo dacht hij toen. Hij deed dit ook toen de achtste conqueror doodging. Alec was vrij weinig veranderd en nog steeds loyaal aan Max en zijn leger. Hij had echter geen hart meer, hij kreeg een mechanisch hart van Max en vocht nog steeds mee in zijn leger. Zijn tweede leven was ook zijn korste, amper drie jaar na zijn terugkeer uit de dood werd hij alweer vermoord, Weer door the lord of spacetime. Zijn derde leven begon nadat Max Tempus Oromis had opgesloten in een mentale cel. Alec was door tempus echter beroofd van zijn linkerarm en zijn rechterbeen. Hij kreeg van max twee mechanische ledematen. Zijn been was vrij weinig bijzonder maar zijn nieuwe arm had een functie om meerde geweren te wisselen waaronder een Ion kanon en een Schokgolvenkanon. Zijn derde dood kwam laat. Met zijn nieuwe mechanische geweerarm was hij een sterke tegenstander en hij vocht door tot er meer dan 500 jaar voorbij gingen. Hij werd uiteindelijk niet vermoord deze keer. Hij ging dood in een ongeluk waarbij een fles met zuur over hem heen viel. Hij verloor al zijn organische lichaamsdelen behalve zijn hoofd, die werd echter wel misformd aan de rechterkant. Zijn mechanische rechterbeen werd ook aangetast door het zuur. Hij zou hierna nooit meer met zijn oude katana vechten. Toen max hem voor de vierde keer terugbracht uit de dood werd hij een cyborg van 60%. Zijn hoofd en een groot gedeelte van zijn romp waren de enige organische dingen die nog aan hem zaten. Hij had echter een mechanische rechterarm gekregen en een nieuwe katana waarmee hij kon vechten met zijn nieuwe mechanische rechterarm. Hij kreeg ook een jetpack en een paar extra geweren voor zijn linkerarm. Zijn laatste dood was tevens de ergste. Een lid van The Order of life and death hakte een stuk uit Alec's schedel met een bijl. De wond liep van net boven zijn linkeroor over zijn voorhoofd en onder zijn rechteroog door. Nu de helft van Alec's hoofd was afgehakt kon hij niet meer op de normale manier gereanimeerd worden. Max absorbeerde zijn ziel en liet er een AI core van maken. Dit lukte uiteindelijk ook en na het verraad van Mortum Blackheart werd hij de 24ste conqueror. Hij is geobsedeerd met het begrip kans en toeval en gebruikt het ook als zijn strategie. Al dit opstaan uit de dood leverde hem de bijnaam "The undying" op. Dit is nu zijn officiele alias naast zijn titel van the conqueror.